inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone
Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone (クロノストーン) is the second game of the Inazuma Eleven GO series and the fifth installment of Inazuma Eleven games. ---- There are two versions of the game, the names are Neppuu (ネップウ'', Hot Wind, Scorching Wind'') and Raimei (ライメイ'', Thunder, Thunderclap''). The release for the 2 titles is scheduled for December 13, 2012. Versions Diferences Plot The story begins following the competition of the Holy Road soccer tournament. Tenma returns to Raimon Junior High, but finds that things have changed. The Raimon members are not soccer players. In fact, there is no soccer club at the school. Shinsuke is in a different club from Tenma. Is this a parallel world? Tenma wonders. That's when Alpha appears before him. A future organization called El Dorado is an organization formed by the future world's countries to deal with important matters of world affairs, and for some reason, they've determined that soccer must be destroyed. To do so, they have assigned Alpha and his team, Protocol Omega to the mission of ridding soccer from the world. Trivia * In this game you can choose who is the wife of Endou Mamoru, the options are Kudou Fuyuka, Raimon Natsumi and Kino Aki Gallery Tenma surprised of what Shindou said (game).PNG|Tenma surprised of Shindou saying he's in the music club Tsurugi walking in the street (game).PNG|Tsurugi walking in the street, talking to himself about soccer Kuosu hitting the ball (game).PNG|Kuosu hitting the Sphere Device in strike mode Tenma being hit by the sphere device (game).PNG|Tenma being hit by the Sphere Device in strike mode Endou using God Hand V (game).PNG|Endou using God Hand V on Beta's Sphere Device Beta after the sphere device sealed Endou (game).PNG|Beta after the Sphere Device sealed Endou Tenma shouting Endou-kantoku (game).PNG|Tenma shouting 'Endou-kantoku !' Nobunaga showing his power (better quality).PNG|Nobunaga showing his power Liu Bei in the CS trailer (better quality).PNG|Liu Bei talking, during his first appearance Zhuge Liang in the CS trailer (better quality).PNG|Zhuge Liang's first appearance The Mixi Max Trance!! (game).PNG|The Mixi Max Trans!! Some Mixi Max hissatsus in the CS trailer.PNG|Some Mixi Max hissatsus (Setsuna Boost, La Flamme, Taikoku Ouka, and Tenchi Raimei) Some Keshin Armed (game).PNG|Some Keshin Armed (Tenma's, Taiyou's, Beta's, Alpha's, Hakuryuu's and Tsurugi's) Some Keshin Armed hissatsus (game).PNG|Some Keshin Armed hissatsus (Buttobi Punch and Thousand Arrows) The mysterious guy (game).PNG|The mysterious boy saying "It seems that you don't understand your own power." Two characters exclusive to one CS game.PNG|Different characters in both games New Keshins Inazuma Eleven GO 2 Chrono Stoen.png|New Keshins in the Game. Different teams in the CS game.PNG|Different teams in both games Taiyou and Hakuryuu as exclusive charas in the CS game.PNG|Taiyou exclusive to Neppuu, and Hakuryuu exclusive to Raimei Different locations in the CS game (1).PNG|Shiroshika's headquarters and Hanafubuki Stadium Different locations in the CS game (2).PNG|Veaucouleurs town and Chinon Castle Different locations in the CS game (3).PNG|Zhuge Liang's fortress and her garden Raimon in the both games.jpg|Different scout characters from both games HowtodoMixMAx.jpg|How to do a Mixi Max in the game Keshin Armed Battle in the PV.png|An Armed Battle as seen in the preview. SomeMixiMaxesInTheGame.jpg|Some Mixi Maxes as seen in the preview Chrono Stone original story.png|Original stories in both games: Raimon Ikemen Contest in Neppuu, and Aliea Gakuen Strikes Back in Raimei CS Locations.png|Kakashi Hill, Nijou Castle and Shinsengumi Headquarters Chrono Stone Game - Jurassic Era.PNG|The Jurassic era in the game. Trailer Links *Official Site (Japanese) Category:Games Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone